C. difficile is the most important cause of nosocomial intestinal infections and is the major cause of pseudomembranous colitis in humans (Bartlett et al Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 11 suppl:2521-6 (1980)). The overall associated mortality rate for individuals infected with C. difficile was calculated to be 5.99% within 3 months of diagnosis, with higher mortality associated with advanced age, being 13.5% in patients over 80 years (karas et al Journal of Infection 561:1-9 (2010)). The current treatment for C. difficile infection is the administration of antibiotics (metronidazole and vancomycin), however there has been evidence of strains which are resistant to these antibiotics (Shah et al., Expert Rev. Anti Infect. Ther. 8(5), 555-564 (2010)). Accordingly there is a need for immunogenic compositions capable of inducing antibodies to, and/or a protective immune response to, C. difficile. 